Getting back
by SwiftMemory
Summary: What if the plan to get Mike and Sully back to the Monster world, failed. Well halfway... Sully is now stranded in the human world, and he needs help, and probably a.. human's help.
1. Chapter 1: Oh no

"Oh no."

Sully thought, why was he still in this closet? At this human summer camp? Sully looked to his right, expecting Mike to be beside him, looking at him with the same confusion and anguish. To his surprise Mike was no where to be seen. "Mike?!" Sully yelled as he looked around frantically. But it was no use, Mike is no where to be seen in this cramped closet.

Before he had another thought, Sully burst out of that closet, out of cabin, and back into the woods. Sully knew one thing certain, he did not want to confront any more humans. That encounter from earlier was terrifying. Plus the news about a giant creature not of this world probably went around quickly, and next time they would be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

"Piper wake up." A voice urged the girl, trying to shake her awake. Piper shifted, ignoring the suggestion to come out of dream land. "Dude seriously wake up," Piper then realized the voice was one of her fellow camp volunteers, Taylor.

"Go away," Piper mumbled back at Taylor. "You're interrupin-" she almost fell back asleep, but Taylor interrupted "Somethings wrong with the campers!"

Piper, now fully awake, sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "W-What?!" Piper asked in a concerned voice.

"Calm down," the blonde replied "nothings really wrong-"

"You woke me for-" Piper interrupted.

"Let me finish!" Taylor snapped.

"Fine." Piper replied.

"Well, apparently this animal or something, got into the campers room," She started, "but the kids keep saying it was a green alien with one eye."

Piper gave her a look of disbelief, she didn't have time for this. Especially at this time in the night. "No really!" Taylor stated in defense, "Now we all have to go to the safety cabin."

"Why?" Piper asked. Instead of Taylor answering, another volunteer answered, "Because the creature made tracks in the mud, and we don't recognize them."

Taylor continued, "Yeah, if could be dangerous, I mean it knew how to get into a cabin.. Now hurry! We have to get there ASAP."

Piper got up quickly, "What should I bring?" she thought to herself. Rather then think about it to much, the teen grabbed her blanket, pillow, and her purse. Then headed towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Piper walked rather quickly to the safty cabin. She wanted to check up on her niece Emma, and ask her what kind of creature she and the other campers really saw. Maybe they were playing a trick, Emma loved to play tricks. She was quite the tomboy; never brushing her frizzy sunset colored hair, and just shoving it into a low pony tail, and always playing outside with the boys, no matter how sunburnt and freckled she got. Tricks were usually Emma's idea.

"Hey Spot!" called someone from a little distance away.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Spot" was her nickname the guy voluneers gave her. It was because of her skin condition. She had vitaligo. That caused her brown skin to fade away in spots, leaving no pigment. Everyday it engulfs more of her dark skin little by little. One day, Piper's whole body will have no pigment. Piper didn't mind though, she thought it made her uniquie. That's why she didn't speed up the process of vitaligo, and leave it patchy. Her right arm had a big white spot down the middle, that was followed by a bunch of smaller spots cramped closely together. Pipers left arm was completly unaffected for now, right now the condition is slowly de-pigmenting up her neck. A new spot everyday. Piper kept walking.

"I mean Piper! Piper wait up!"

Piper stoped, she reconized the voice that was calling her, it was George. Why was George calling her? They never really talked. Piper didn't really talk to any of the boys, because of the nickname. But George was the geeky guy, that didn't really talk to anyone. So why her, and now?

When he caught up, he readjusted his glasses and stood straight up, George was the same height as Piper, which was about 5'7. She figured he didn't like that, because whenever he was around a girl that was taller or around the same height he would always stand as tall as he could.

"Yeah, what's up?" Piper asked in a concerned voice

George was still catching his breath, and held up a finger saying that he needed a second.

Piper stood there uncomfertably waiting for George to catch his breath.

"It's about Emma." He finally got out.

Piper wasn't that concerned, somethings always up with Emma. She's quite the trouble maker. "What about her?" she asked uninterested.

"Emma ran after the creature after it bolted out of the cabin. She still hasn't checked in at the safty cabin." George exclaimed.

Pipers dark eyes widened, "Oh my god! Do you know what direction she went!?"

George said rather quickly "Around one of the hiking trails."

"Which one?!" She demanded.

"The one with the funny rock." He replied.

Piper looked in the direction of the hiking trail, it would take her five minutes of straight running to even reach the trail. She didn't care though, the thought of her favorite niece getting hurt by some unknown creature. Piper dug through her purse, to find her mini flashlight that attached to her keychain. "Text me if she comes back." Piper stated. Then without another word, bolted away.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Sully ran through the woods as fast as he could, wondering things like, 'Why did Mike get though?' 'Was it because of how small he is?' He was so frustrated and scared, it made him run faster. Then Sully stoped, he realized something. 'Where am I even going?' Sully thought to himself. "I have no way to get back! I'm stuck here!" Sully dropped down and put is head in between his hands. "It's like I'm banished, I'll never get out of here! Why did I have to cheat on that stupid scare contest? It's all my fault, I can't do anything right."

Sully then heard a scream. "Help! Somebody please help-!" it sounded desprete. Maybe another monster was stuck here! Sully sprinted towards the cry for help. Maybe they could figure a way out of this mess.


	5. Chapter 5: Tragic

Piper was now jogging at a well paced run, calling out Emma's name every ten seconds. After eight minutes of running she started walking. "Damn it," Piper thought. "I should have paced myself better." She was exhausted "Emma!" Piper called as loud as she could. "C'mon Emma, this isn't funny!"  
The girl sighed, she finally reached the funny rock. The one that was shaped like pride rock from, The Lion King. Piper sat down on it. She looked down on her mini flashlight, it was rather pathetic, and the light was dimming. Piper flicked it, that usually stopped the dimming, but not this time. This time the flash light went completely out. "Oh no." she said. She flicked it a few more times, hoping to turn it back on. No results.  
Piper was tired, sweaty, and looking for her niece in the middle of the woods. Now her stupid flashlight decided to clonk out! "Ugh!" Piper growled, she then chucked it to her left. Seconds afterwards she deeply regretted throwing the flashlight. Immediately she got on the ground and started searching for her light. Piper hated the dark, always have, and being in the woods didn't help. After fumbling around in the dark for a while, she gave up. Piper tugged at her two braids "No." she said trying to fight the tears. "How am I suppose to get back?!" Piper complained.  
A light appeared from behind her, Piper shifted quickly facing the light. It looked like a flashlight. Light! A real flashlight, not a cheap tiny bad excuse of a flashlight that she has, well had. Piper called "Hey!" She smiled, then waved a bit. "Thank god-"  
"Finally! We found her!" exclaimed a voice  
"Yeah, this is probably the only night this could happen. Good thing we found her." said another voice.  
"Huh" Piper thought as a hand clamped over her mouth, and was brought to the ground.  
Piper struggled with all her might, making muffled sounds, and scraping her skin against the uneven ground.  
"Hold her down!" Yelled a voice.  
Piper recognized that voice. It was Josh. "Oh god, Josh was behind this?" Piper thought.  
Josh was the first guy at the summer camp to comment on her skin, and to continuously comment about it. Josh was the one she disliked the most. And the fact that he was attractive, and a jerk, made Piper dislike him more.  
Piper stopped struggling to give him a menacing glare.  
"Hey Spot," He said as he crouched down with a smile on his face. "looks like George delivered the message."  
"Message?" Piper thought. "So all that about Emma, was a lie, just to get her out here and pull a prank on her?!" She tried to yell out, "What?!" but it came out as high pitched muffle.  
She looked up at the guy holding her down, Derek. Should have known. Derek was the biggest volunteer here. Of course they'd get the biggest guy to hold her down.  
"Hey," Josh called, "The video camera going?"  
"Yeah." Another voice called back.  
"You better not be a crappy video taper." Josh said facing back towards Piper. Piper gave him another glare. Josh responded by brushing his fingers up along her right arm, and then traveling his hand down her chest to the end of her shirt. Fear appeared in Piper's eyes, she knew what he was up to now! And they were going to film it! He tucked his hand underneath her shirt and traveled upward. Piper went ballistic. She started flailing and kicking but it was no use. So she bit Derek's hand with all her might.  
"Damn it!" Derek yelled as he pulled back his hand, but still holding her down with his left arm over her shoulders "You littl-"  
"Help! Somebody please help-!" Piper shrieked with all her might, while kicking, and wiggling trying to get out of his grip. Just to be slapped in the face by Josh.  
"Shut up," Josh hissed in a hushed tone. "or we'll kill you afterwards." She froze. Josh looked back at the guy holding the camera "Let's cut that part out" he laughed, then set his attention back onto the trembling girl. Josh's blue eyes filled with glee, seeing her like this. He had a sick fetish for fear, it made him feel powerful.  
"Please," Piper cried as loud as she dared, hoping someone might overhear "please don't do this."  
Josh only smiled, a malicious smile. "Oh this wont be that bad.. Or maybe it will." he said while stroking her cheek.  
Tears started forming in Piper's eyes, she normally didn't cry in front of people, but she didn't care, maybe it would fill him with sympathy and let her go. "Please, no..." She whimpered "This is inhuman."  
"You know what? Yeah this will be very painful for you," He leaned in close "I'll make sure it is." Then he shoved his hand up her shirt, as soon as he grabbed her breast, Piper screamed "No!"

So yeah, what do you guys think? lol Poor Piper! D: I've written a few more chapters, but I'm trying to pace myself while posting xD Anyway please favorite and review :3


	6. Chapter 6 AND 7 --

When Sully came upon the area where the scream was coming from, he realized it wasn't a fellow monster. It was a group of humans, about five of them. Sully was above them, ten feet exactly, on a ledge looking down on them. They looked like teenagers, two of them were holding someone down. A girl. What were they doing? Then he heard the girl say "Please don't do this."  
"Do what?" Sully thought. He peered closer, it looked like they were tormenting the poor girl. "No!" Sully heard her scream again. The blue monster turned to leave, this wasn't any of his business. Before leaving he couldn't help look back once more. The human with the yellow-ish hair was now trying to pry off the girl's shirt, she was going ballistic. Sully knew what they were doing now, he frowned.  
"This crap happens in this world too?" Sully said under his breath. He was disgusted. People who committed rape, were disgusting creatures not even monsters-  
"Well, yes most defiantly not monsters in this case.." Sully thought.  
Sully looked around, hoping to see someone on their way to help this girl, but no such luck. "Will no one help her?" He thought. Sully looked back to the teenagers, the one who pried off her shirt, had just slapped the girl, hard. While the other one was trying to rip off her bra.  
That's when Sully snapped.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Piper was now biting, clawing, and kicking. Only to have her face slapped again. She let out a yelp of pain. Derek was roughly trying to rip her bra off now, causing Piper to scream again. Before she could be slapped again.  
A Roar, loud as thunder, boomed through the forest, and it sounded close.  
Josh jumped off of Piper, and grabbed the flashlight. He pointed it everywhere, trying to find what made that extremely frightening roar. It didn't take long. A seven foot, horned hairy monster, jumped right in front of him. The horrific monster gave another menacing roar, his pointed teeth bared in a intimidated open frown. The teens all let out a terrified shriek. The boys ran away, a few of them tripping and falling while trying to retreat from the beast, that would surely kill them. Sully roared at them again, while they dashed away.  
When they were out of eyesight, Sully turned to the girl. She was unconscious. Sully wondered if he had scared her unconscious, or if the guys had knocked her unconscious. Sully walked up to her, cautiously. Sully didn't know when the next time he would see a human up close again, so he didn't want to miss this chance. When he approached her, he noticed she has dark skin, the color of coffee. But she also has light skin, the color of milk.  
"I didn't know humans came in colors like this" Sully commented. It was a like pattern. Majority of her skin was dark, the light spots she has are on her right arm and on her torso. The girl had a long spot on her right arm followed by a bunch of smaller ones. On her torso, to the right of her stomach, she had a light spot the size of a orange, and a bunch of small spots surrounding it. Sully crouched down and reached out to touch her skin, then stopped himself. Sully didn't know how old this girl was. One of the few things he remembered from college was that, teenagers still had a little bit of toxic in them. The younger the teen, the more toxic.  
The monster's attention went to the girl's face, she looks young. Maybe fifteen, or sixteen, possibly even seventeen. Her hair is in two braids that go down to her chest. "Well she's doesn't look like a young teenager." Sully thought to himself. He then extended his arm and poked the girl's arm with his claw. When nothing happens, he decided to poke her with the pad of his finger, nothing again. Sully ran his finger about two inches along her arm. "Knew it," The monster stated standing back up "Defiantly seventeen." He thought about just going then, but what if something happened to her? Like if some more creeps came along, or if a wild animal got to her. Wait. Why should he care? He doesn't know her, and she's a human.  
Then saving her from the guys, would have been a waist of time. Sully had to keep going though, he couldn't be out in the open like this. "Well, I guess your coming with me." Sully told the unconscious girl.  
_

* * *

_Sorry for some reason was being really stupid and I tried post chapter 7 but it kept posting 6 and saying it was 7 -_- I really don't like how this website is set up it's really stuipd._


	7. Chapter 8: Bad Idea

Sully carried the girl over his shoulder, trying to find shelter. The farther Sully got, the more he thought this was a bad idea. He was breaking all kinds of monster rules, he could get in serious trouble! "I really hope you don't wake up." Sully told the sleeping girl. The blue monster planned to wake up before she did, and be gone.  
Finally he came up to a cave, which looked like it was man-made. The walls of the cave had colorful drawings and writing on it. Sully peered inside of the cave, it was pretty big. It consisted of several seats made of stone, and toys. Toys like chalk, hula hoops, and jump ropes. "Oh great," Sully murmured "toxic toys that could kill me." He laid the girl down on one of the seats, and went back out, to find a stick or something that could move the toys. With luck, he found one; it was long and narrow. Sully went back in and pushed all the toys into the right corner. Sully's attention went back to the girl, she shifted. It looked like she was going to fall off the seat. He went over and picked the girl back up, then looked around. "Where should I put her?" Sully wondered. He decided to put her in the left corner, and to lay down about a foot away from her. "This is a bad idea." Sully thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! lol What do************************************_  
_'amber was here and she is awesome'_  
_Sorry that's my editor/friend :P Well anyway how do you think Piper's going to react when she wakes up?! I know you wish the chapters were longer D:. But don't worry! Later on they will get longer lol._


	8. Chapter 9: Surprises

Piper stirred, why was her bed so uncomfortable? 'It's as hard as a rock.' She thought. She extended her arm, to grab her pillow. She couldn't find it. Piper sighed and rolled to her right, and bumped into something, fuzzy. 'Here's my pillow.' The half asleep girl thought. She ran her fingers along it. 'That's weird.' Piper thought again. Her pillow wasn't soft and fluffy, it was silky and made of satin. The girl forced her eyes open to see turquoise colored fur with a few light purple spots. "What the?" Piper said in a sleepy voice. She then realized, that this was the monster that attacked her and the guys. 'The guys.' Piper thought, she filled with anger for a few seconds, remembering what they did to her last night. Her attention quickly went back to the beast laying right in front of her. The monster was unlike anything she's ever seen before. Piper took in how big he was, he looks like the size of a bear, covered with shaggy fur. The girl cautiously got up, very slowly. She also noticed he had two small horns on his head, and a short-ish tail. He looked terrifying last night, but now he looked peaceful and cuddly.  
Sully suddenly shifted a bit, Piper immediately laid back down. Regardless of how peaceful he looks now, he's still rather intimidating.

Sully awoke when something bumped into his arm. He opened his eyes to see the teenager's hand was running through his fur. 'Oh no,' Sully thought as he closed his eyes. 'Stay asleep, stay asleep, stay asleep.' He repeated in his mind. Sully peeked his eyes open. She was awake. The girl's eyes were open, her face was filled with confusion and fear. The girl started to get up slowly, she stared at him with more confusion then fear now. Oh no! Sully felt he was about to sneeze, he shifted in response. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the sneeze. It was no use, he sneezed. It was a loud sneeze, and he sneezed on the girl. 'Crap.' He thought. Sully opened his eyes a little bit, the girl's still asleep? No. He knows she's pretending. Sully sat up and looked at the girl confused, 'She's pretending she's asleep? I mean I just sneezed on her.' He thought. She looked so stiff, and serious. It was kinda funny, actually really funny. Sully couldn't help but bust out laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Laughter?' Piper thought. 'The monster can laugh?' She opened her eyes slightly. He suddenly covered his mouth, and looked her over. Piper opened her eyes fully and looked at Sully with curiosity.  
Sully cleared his throat, "I'm sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to sneeze on you." Piper's eyes widened immensely surprised he could speak as well, completely forgetting about the sneeze. She started to sit up very slowly, giving him a look of extreme confusion.  
"Y-You speak?" Piper asked.  
"Uh..." Sully started, "Yeah..."  
They sat there in silence for a long moment, just looking at each other, thousands of thoughts going through both their minds. Piper was the one to break the silence.  
"Last night... You saved me, didn't you?" She stated. Sully just nodded. Another awkward silence.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"You're welcome." Sully responded.  
"Beg your pardon," Piper started, "but what... Are you?"  
"I'm..." Sully contemplated weather or not he should tell her.  
"It's fine," Piper stated. "You don't have to tell me." Piper looked down. Just to realize she was just in her bra, and her pajama shorts. Piper blushed a deep dark pink, "Ah!" She covered her chest with her arms.  
Sully looked away quickly and thought, 'I forgot all about her shirt! Humans are always wearing a shirt!'  
Piper looked up, to see he was looking away now. 'He's awfully.. Human like.' She couldn't help but notice.  
Sully started to get up, "Well, nice meeting you." he told her, while still looking away. Then he started to walk away.  
"Wait!" Piper yelled, extending one of her arms. The monster stopped, and looked back at her. "I-I mean," Piper said "You saved my life."  
Sully responded, "Yeah."  
"I need to repay you.. Somehow." Piper began, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No, not really," Sully claimed, then attempted to walk away again.  
Piper got up and grabbed his hand with both of her hands. "Are you sure?" She asked, "Do you need a ride? Something to eat? Or I don't know."  
Sully looked the girl over, with a concerned look. He did not expect this, from a human girl. Sully had always thought humans were scary, fearful, mean creatures. He honestly thought if she did wake up before him, she would scream, run away, and tell everyone what she saw. Were there more humans like this one? He didn't think so. Sully was suddenly curious about this girl. "What's your name?" Sully asked her.  
Piper raised her eyebrow, "Uh, my name? It's Piper, Piper Irmingard."  
"Piper." Sully repeated, he smiled and laughed a bit. It sounded like a funny name to him.  
"W-What?!" Piper asked defensively, she never liked her name. Nothing about the name Piper sounded feminine to her. "Great, even other beings find my name weird." She moaned while letting go of his hand.  
"No, no!" Sully laughed, "It's not weird, I just haven't heard a name like that before. It's kind of refreshing."  
Piper smiled. When people usually tried to compliment her name, she could sense they didn't mean it. He actually meant it. "Well, ,"She started, "What is your name?"  
"James P. Sullivan." Sully stated extending out his hand to shake hers. Piper shook his hand, his hand was huge! It engulfed her whole hand, it made her giggle.  
"My friends call me Sully." He added. Piper wondered if that meant they were friends now. She decided not to ask. Piper smiled again. "Okay Sully, nice meeting you."  
Sully stopped shaking her hand, "Yeah, same here." he replied.

Sully and Piper suddenly heard movement outside the cave. "Oh no," Sully exclaimed, "There going to find me!" He started backing away from the entrance. Piper looked at Sully. 'Poor guy,' Piper thought, 'I got to do something,' She went up to him, "Don't worry," She tried calming him, "I won't let that happen."  
Piper walked over towards the entrance, and looked outside carefully. It was just one person, thank goodness! She saw a head full of blonde hair. She squinted, was it who she thought it was? The blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail, Taylor? Piper poked her head outside. It was Taylor!  
Piper dashed towards the girl. "Piper!" Taylor cried. When Piper got to her, Piper was engulfed in a big hug. "Oh my god Piper! I thought you were gone!" Piper just stood there, she didn't really like hugs, she gave Taylor a few awkward pats on the back. After the hug Taylor immediately asked Piper, "Where were you?" Piper ignored the question and asked her own, "Okay I know you have a lot of questions, but its really really important that you answer mine first okay?" Piper put her hands together in a pleading notation. Taylor nodded.  
"Okay," Piper began, "What's happening back at camp?"  
"We're all being evacuated, because of the beast that's around," Taylor responded, "I snuck away so I could look for you. I wanted to find you, not the police officers." Piper was touched, Taylor is deaf in her left ear, and the hearing in her right ear wasn't the best. If there was a vicious monster out here, Taylor would be easy prey. 'But wait, police?' Piper thought.  
"Police officers?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah there's a bunch around, they're searching for it. They have darts to knock it out." Taylor answered. Piper was horrified, she thought about what would happen to Sully if he was caught.  
"Are there any on their way here now?" Piper demanded.  
Taylor gave her a look of uncertainty, "Yeah, probably, I've been running most of the way, so they wouldn't catch up with me, and send me back." Piper panicked, she needed to keep Sully safe, she owed him that and much more.  
"What's wrong?" Taylor asked. Piper looked at Taylor for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.  
"Okay Taylor," Piper began, "I really need you to go back and run into the police officers."  
"What, why?" Taylor asked again.  
"And I need you to tell them you saw the creature by the Rock climbing area." Piper looked Taylor dead in the eye, Taylor's hazel eyes were filled with absolute confusion. "Please, don't ask why," Piper added, "I'll explain everything later, I really really really need you to do this for me."  
"O-Okay," Taylor agreed. She was speechless really. Taylor didn't know what to say or think.  
"You need to seem absolutely certain that you saw the creature there okay?"  
"Okay." Taylor agreed again, she seemed nervous. She had always been a goody-to-shoes, and lying to the police was the last thing on earth that she ever would do.  
"Thank you." Piper said while pulling Taylor into a hug, confusing the blonde even more. Taylor was the one who always initiated hugs. When Piper started walking back towards the cave, Taylor stopped her.  
"Wait!" Taylor called. Piper looked back at Taylor. The blonde took off her backpack, opened it up and pulled out Piper's shirt and purse. "You dropped this." Taylor smirked while throwing the items to Piper. Piper grinned and responded by giving her the sign language, sign for "Thank you."  
Taylor signed back, "Your welcome, and be safe!"

* * *

_ Yay finally a long chapter! What do you think will happen? :O What do you think should happen? :O lol xD_


	9. Chapter 10: Where to?

Piper walked back into the cave quickly, while putting on her forest green shirt, she saw Sully sitting in the left corner, hands on his head, looking down. Piper approached him, "Sully," Piper said softly. Sully jumped up, she had startled him. "We don't have much time," Piper started. Sully gave her a confused look. "My friend just told me that there are people here to catch you. She's going to tell them that she saw you somewhere else, so we can get you out of here." Piper finished. Sully's eyes widened. This human just keeps on surprising him. How was she going to help him? It's not like she has a way back to Monstropolis.  
"Where and How?" Sully asked.  
"I'm not sure where yet," Piper began, "away from here that's for sure. The how part, we sneak back to the camp, and get my car."  
'Humans have cars too?' Sully thought to himself. "Is your car big enough for me to fit?" Sully asked. He could just imagine how small and cramped it would be, for someone of his size.  
"Totally." Piper replied. It wasn't her car exactly, she was borrowing a relative's mini van. She dreaded driving it around, it was until she could save up enough for her own. Although right now she couldn't be happier that she's driving a mini van.  
Sully wondered if he could really trust this human, maybe she was just going to turn him in herself and get a reward of something. Piper could see his uncertainty. "You can trust me." She stated. Piper could still see he was not sure. "Well I can't force you-"  
"Okay lets go." Sully interrupted. He had a better chance trusting Piper, then going off on his own. It's not like he has a bunch of options.  
Piper nodded, "Lets go."  
_

* * *

They had ran most the way back to camp, Sully had to slow down for Piper to catch up every once in a while. He asked if he could carry her, so they could go faster. She politely declined. After a few more minutes of running Sully just scooped her up anyway, and went full speed.  
"H-Hey!" Piper yelled. This felt weird, she had never been picked up by anyone before. Unless you count when she was little. Usually only the short and petite girls get picked up, for what ever reason.  
"Sorry." Sully responded, ignoring her objection.  
"But." Piper tried, but they were going so fast now. She didn't blame him, so she decided to just direct him where to go instead. It didn't take long for them to get there now.  
It looked almost abandoned. All the buses were gone, and no one was outside. On a usual day there would always be someone outside. Whether it was some campers catching bugs, or some volunteers hanging out, or an instructor reading a book. The only thing that's here now are all the police cars, parked everywhere. "C'mon. Near the entrance there's a parking lot, my car should be there." Piper told him. Sully nodded and headed around to the entrance, trying to stay out of plain sight for as long as he could. When Sully could see the parking lot he asked Piper, "What color is your car?"  
"It's grey." Piper responded quickly, while getting her keys out of her side purse. When they had to come out into the open, Sully sprinted towards the parking lot. So fast it almost made Piper drop her keys. The mini van was in sight, there were more police cars parked here as well. As soon as they were close enough, Piper pushed the automatic unlock button. Sully while still holding Piper, opened the side door, a little to roughly.  
"Hey don't break it!" Piper snapped. Inside the van, behind the two seats upfront, there were two single seats behind it, so plenty of room in the back for Sully, he was about to get in, when Piper yelled.  
"Wait!"  
"What?!" Sully asked.  
"Y-You can put me down now." Piper expressed.  
"Oh! Right." He stammered while putting the girl down gently. Sully then slid past the two single seats and sat in the back of the van. Piper grinned as she shut the slide door, and got into the drivers seat. "Oh my god we did it!" Piper exclaimed.  
"You mean I did it," Sully commented. "I did most of the running."  
"I wanted to run!" Piper snapped "You wouldn't let me!"  
"Because you were so slow!" He laughed.  
"Nuu-uhh!" She argued, "Your too fast."  
"I believe that's a positive." Sully stated with a smirk.  
"You're weird." Piper laughed.  
"Well anyway," He started,"Where are we going to go?"  
"I-I don't know," She admitted, "Anywhere you want to go in particular?"  
Sully paused. He didn't know where to go, he didn't know anything about this world. Sully didn't know where to suggest.  
"How about we just focus on getting out of here." Piper reasoned. "Before anyone we don't want, shows up."  
'_Where the hell am I suppose to take him_?' Piper thought to herself while turning the car on. '_The best thing to do, would be to take him as far away from here as possible_,' Piper continued thinking, '_but I really don't want to drive to another state or anything-_" A light went off in Piper's head. Right now they were in Colorado, she could just drive home to Kansas. She would be home, and he would be far enough away. "How about we go to Kansas?" Piper asked while driving.  
"Where's Kansas?" Sully asked  
"It's about a six hour drive," Piper described, "It's the state I live in. I think It would be far enough away from here, I mean they wouldn't be looking for you there."  
The monster pondered the idea, it sounded like a good idea. The only problem is what next? Where would he go afterwards? Would he have to find somewhere deserted, to live the rest of his life in alone? Like all the other banished monsters like Big Foot or Lock Ness? No. Sullivan is determined to get back to the monster universe, what ever it takes.  
"Yeah that sounds good." Sully replied. He decided that he would think about how to get back to Monstropolis later, and just focus on now.  
"Yay, six hour drive here we come." Piper said sarcastically.

* * *

_Yayz! They got out of there! Plus another long chapter! Hope you liked it :3_


	10. Chapter 11: Questions

After driving for a while, Sully slid up next to Piper's seat and asked, "Hey can I ask you a question?"  
"I don't know, can you?" Piper snickered.  
Sully rolled his eyes, it annoyed him when people corrected his grammar. "My apologies Ms. Irmingarde, may I ask you a question?" He responded sarcastically.  
Piper laughed, "Why yes, but of course you can Mr. Sullivan. Only if I may ask you something as well."  
"Okay," Sully agreed, "So your skin is two different colors? Is this with a lot of humans? I thought humans only came in one solid color."  
"Oh," Piper said while glancing at her arm, "I have a skin condition, only like 1% of the worlds population have it. So not a lot of people, it's called vitiligo." Piper usually didn't go into detail about her skin, since she's answered this questions hundreds of times.  
"Vitiligo," Sully repeated, it sounded funny to him, "So this only happens to humans with dark skin?"  
"No," She replied, "It's just more noticeable in dark skin."  
Piper wanted to get off the subject of her skin, so she decided to ask her a question. Which question though? She had a bunch of questions she wanted to ask. Piper just decided to go back to the question she asked earlier, "Sorry to ask this again, but what are you exactly?" Piper asked.  
"Uh." Sully stuttered. He really did not want to answer the question.  
"C'mon, I'm really curious!" Piper begged. She looked at him through the rear view mirror, giving him her best begging face.  
Sully couldn't take it, the puppy dog eyes trick always worked on him. Especially coming from a cute girl. "I'm a-," Sully started, "I'm a-... I'm a Monster..."  
"A monster?" Piper questioned, "No you're not! You're nice, monsters are like-" Piper stopped she didn't know how to describe a monster.  
A light went off in Sully's head 'Oh yeah,' Sully thought, 'Monster has a different meaning in this world, like something awful. Probably due to all the scaring we do...' Another thing he remembered from college. Of course he remembers this now, instead of during a test. Sully wondered if he should explain this to her, she's just one human. Most wouldn't believe her, if she were to tell everyone she knew about monsters in the monster world.  
"No, I mean I am legitimately a monster." Sully stated, " Like the ones that you think are under your bed or in your closet."  
"Oh," Piper acknowledged. This was a bit much to take in, she's sure he's joking with her. "You came from under someone's bed?" Piper questioned him while raising a eyebrow.  
"No." Sully answered, maybe he shouldn't have told her. How believable is it that monsters come out of no where from-  
"Wait! So the green creature with the one eye, the one the campers saw, was he-?" Piper ended.  
"Yes." Sully nodded, his face suddenly filled with grief. He wondered if Mike even made it back, or perhaps he was destroyed like the door. Mike was Sully's first real friend, Sully always had friends, for as long as he could remember, but no real friends. Of course right when Sully realizes that Mike's a real friend, he's stranded in the human world, and Mike is dead or in Monsteropolis right now.  
Piper saw sadness on Sully's face. "Is he your friend?" Piper inquired.  
He nodded again. Piper didn't know what else to say, she didn't feel she should ask anymore, she wanted to cheer him up. She didn't know how though, Piper was quite awkward with this kind of stuff. So she just put one of her hands on Sully's arm, not looking at him, trying to console him. He responded with putting his hand over hers, not looking at her as well.

* * *

Yep here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Enjoyed it enough to write a review ;D.

No? Oh okay :(

lol jk xDD

Well anyway thank you for reading 3


	11. Chapter 12: Rest Stop

Chapter 12  
Two hours of driving and Piper was bored out her mind, she hated driving for long periods of time. Every time she saw a rest stop, she was so tempted to stop there for a bit. 'That's it,' Piper thought, 'Next time I see a rest stop I'm stopping!' Luckly a rest stop was comming up! Darn it.  
It looked pretty crowded, well not crowded, just more people then usual. Piper didn't care, she pulled into the rest stop, and parked the furthest from eveyone. So she could drive away quickly if she had to. Piper looked back at Sully, he was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful and adorible, she wondered if she should wake him, and ask if he wanted a snack or something. Snack? 'What does this guy eat?' Piper wondered. He has sharp teeth, so meat? No where to buy meat at a rest stop though. She decided not to wake him,, and see what they have. Piper opened the door as quietly as she could, and sliped outside.  
She started taking down her two medium length braids, resulting in her normally really curly hair to have a nice wavy pattern.  
Piper then looked around, it seemed like the people who were here, were having a picnic together. She wished they would just hurry up and leave, so maybe Sully could come out and streatch his legs a bit. Piper walked around the small building that the rest stop had, trying to find the vending machines. They were behind the building, there was a soda pop machine, and a snack machine. Piper decided to get three waters, two packs of beef jerky, and a granola bar. Piper grinned, she was so glad they had beef jerky here, Sully is sure to enjoy it! She started walking back towards the van, she noticed that it looked like that big group was about to leave. What luck she had! When she aproached the van she relised that Sully wasn't in it.

Sully awoke from his nap, he noticed the van wasn't going anymore, and Piper was gone! He looked around franticly, where did she go?!  
Oh, there she is. He spotted her walking towards a small building. "Maybe she's going to the restroom." Sully pondered. Now that he thought about it, he had to go to. Sully looked around, darn it, there's a lot of humans around. Well, they look focused on what ever they're doing. "I bet I can sneak by."

Piper dropped all the stuff she was carrying. She looked around, 'What happend!? Where is he?!' her mind screamed. Piper had to find him, she still owed him. Sully was no where in sight. Piper ran back around the building, not here. She ran back around to the front, not much where else to look. She looked over at the picnic area, not there. Then Piper heard a door shut, she turned around to see Sully comming out of the small building. Piper was baffled, what was he thinking! She looked back to where that group was eating, they were gone. But still!  
Piper ran up to him and yelled, "What are you thinking!? What if someone saw you!?"  
"Well no one did, so I see no problem here." He smirked.  
Piper's jaw dropped, she didn't know what else to say. It was pretty obvious why she's upset, why this is a big deal.  
"Oh, were you worried about me?" He asked with a smug expression on his face.  
Piper blushed a dark pink, "W-what? N-no!" Piper stammered.  
"Oh, so you wouldn't care if I were to just die?" Sully asked with a fake offeneded voice.  
Piper frowned, turned her back, and started heading back towards the van.  
"Oh c'mon," Sully said while walking beside her, "I was just playing around."  
"I'm not talking to you." Piper announced.  
Sully smiled, "Are you sure?" when he didn't get another responce he asked another question, "Are you tickelish?" Before she could answer, Sully wrapped his arms around her and attacked her with tickels. Piper squirmed while laughing, trying to get out words. All that came out were, just sounds along with laughter.  
"Oh, so you are tickelish," Sully pointed out, "Having fun?" Piper tried to grab his hands to stop him, but his hands were too strong, she only ended up slowing him down, then she was able to get out a few words. "P-p-ple-please! Ssst-sstop!"  
"Are you sure?" Sully asked, "You look like your having a lot of fun."  
Piper nodded her head vigerously trying to get out the word, yes.  
"Alright." Sully teased while releasing her, causing her to collapse on the ground. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath, Piper hadn't been tickled like that since, well she didn't think she's ever been tickled like that before.  
"Oh my god!" Piper ranted, "I could have died! Humans can't handel being tickled that well!" she lied.  
Sully eyes widdend, "I'm so sorry!" he apologized while picking the girl up, and settting her back on her feet.  
"Oh, were you worried about me?" Piper mimicked what Sully said earilier.  
"Well yeah," Sully admitted, "I'd feel pretty guilty if I killed you."  
Pipper giggled, "Yeah that would be pretty bad, good thing humans can't die from tickeling." Sully's face filled with confusion for a second , then he relized she had played a joke on him. "Oh, that is a good thing." He agreed, then Sully tried tickeling her again. This time Piper evaded, and ran away a little bit, when Sully continued trying to tickel her, Piper dashed away while laughing. He chased after. Piper ended up sprinting because Sully was just so fast! When Sully was in reach of Piper, he ended up tripping and falling on Piper, causing her to yelp. He caught himself enough, that he wouldn't hurt her. Piper was laughing the whole way down, "Please no! I'm sorry!" she pleaded while trying to push him away.  
"Sorry for what?" Sully tested, while trying to tickel Piper.  
"Sorry for lieing!" Piper exclaimed trying to curl up in a ball, but Sully held her down.  
"I guess I forgive you." Sully decided.  
Piper looked up at him, her hair was in her face, blocking her view a bit. "Well you started it." she stated then sticked out her toung.  
"See now you're lieing agian." Sully smirked, while sweeping the hair in Piper's face to the right, trying to get a better look at her face. She was unlike any monster he had ever met, well probably because she was a human. Oh yeah, he had forgot.  
Piper uncomfertable with how Sully was studying her face, she looked to her right. She saw a car, that looked like it was about to enter the rest stop, then it did. "There's someone comming." Piper fretted, trying to point to the car, but her arms were still being held down.  
"Well, then I guess it's our time to leave." Sully acknowledged while getting off of Piper. He extended his hand, offering to help her up. Piper took his hand, and got up. Then they dashed towards the van.


End file.
